List of Tsuyoshi Kaijo's appearances
Tsuyoshi Kaijo appears in the following: Episodes Himitsu Sentai Gorenger * Ep. 1: The Crimson Sun! The Invincible Gorengers (真っ赤な太陽! 無敵のゴレンジャー Makka na Taiyō! Muteki no Gorenjā) * Ep. 2: The Blue Earth! The Deforestation Plan of Death (青い地球! 死の砂漠化計画 Aoi Chikyū! Shi no Sabakuka Keikaku) * Ep. 3: Big Counterattack! A Yellow Whirlwind (大逆襲! 黄色いつむじ風 Dai Gyakushū! Kiiroi Tsumujikaze) * Ep. 4: A Crimson Kick! Smash the Micro Big Plan (紅のキック! 砕けミクロ大作戦 Kurenai no Kikku! Kudake Mikuro Dai Sakusen) * Ep. 5: Green Anger, Immortal Gas-Person (みどり色の怒り 不死身ガス人間 Midori-iro no Ikari Fujimi Gasu Ningen) * Ep. 6: Red Riddle! Chase the Spy Route to the Sea (赤い謎! スパイルートを海に追え Akai Nazo! Supai Rūto o Umi ni Oe) * Ep. 7: Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps (ピンクの月光! オオカミ部隊 Pinku no Gekkō! Ookami Butai) * Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang (黒い恐怖! 殺しの毒牙 Kuroi Kyōfu! Koroshi no Dokuga) * Ep. 9: Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy (青い影法師 バリブルーン秘密戦略 Aoi Kagebōshi Bariburūn Himitsu Senryaku) * Ep. 10: The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters (赤い風船! 風速100メートル Akai Fūsen! Fūsoku Hyaku Mētoru) * Ep. 11: Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell (みどり色の戦慄! 耳地獄からの脱出 Midori-iro no Senritsu! Mimi Jigoku Kara no Dasshutsu) * Ep. 12: Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell (銀色の超エネルギー! 焦熱地獄 Gin'iro no Chō Enerugī! Shōnetsu Jigoku) * Ep. 13: The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb (ピンクの秘密! 人間爆弾を倒せ Pinku no Himitsu! Ningen Bakudan o Taose) * Ep. 14: The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion (赤い棺桶! ドクロ屋敷の怪 Akai Kan'oke! Dokuro Yashiki no Kai) * Ep. 15: The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune (青い大要塞! 大暴れバリブルーン Aoi Dai Yōsai! Dai Abareru Bariburūn) * Ep. 16: White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror (白い怪奇! 鏡の中の目 Shiroi Kaiki! Kagami no Naka no Me) * Ep. 17: The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery (むらさき色の遊園地! 悪魔の墓場 Murasaki-iro no Yūenchi! Akuma no Hakaba) * Ep. 18: Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan (戦慄の黒十字軍!（秘）作戦で攻撃せよ Senritsu no Kuro Jūjigun! (Hiso) Sakusen de Kōgeki Seyo) * Ep. 19: A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea (青い火花! 海に浮かぶスパイ戦線 Aoi Hibana! Umi ni Ukabu Supai Sensen) * Ep. 20: Crimson Fight to the Death! Sunring Mask vs. Akarenger (真っ赤な死闘! 日輪仮面対アカレンジャー Makka na Shitō! Nichirin Kamen Tai Aka Renjā) * Ep. 21: Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity (青い驚異! 古代から来た怪飛行船 Aoi Kyōi! Kodai Kara Kita Kai Hikōsen) * Ep. 22: Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis (黄色い空襲! アトランティスの悪夢 Kiiroi Kūshū! Atorantisu no Akuma) * Ep. 23: Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship (みどりの空中戦! 怪飛行船の最期 Midori no Kūshūsen! Kai Hikōsen no Saigo) * Ep. 24: Blue Anger! Strong Greenmerang, Big Counterattack (青い怒り! 強烈ミドメラン大逆襲 Aoi Ikari! Kyōretsu Midomeran Dai Gyakushū) * Ep. 25: Crimson Fuse! The Eighth Torpedo Attack (真赤な導火線! 八ツ目の魚雷攻撃 Makka na Dōkasen! Yattsume no Gyorai Kōgeki) * Ep. 26: Seven Vein Changes! The Dreadful Poison Expert (青すじ七変化! 恐怖の毒薬博士 Aosuji Shichi Henka! Kyōfu no Dokuyaku Hakase) * Ep. 27: Yellow Object Q! Gorenger Base S.O.S. (黄色い物体Q! ゴレンジャー基地SOS Kiiroi Buttai Kyū! Gorenjā Kichi Esu Ō Esu) * Ep. 28: Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base (赤い大噴火! 地底基地に潜入せよ Akai Dai Funka! Chitei Kichi ni Sennyū Seyo) * Ep. 29: Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train (赤い追撃! なぞの封印列車 Akai Tsuigeki! Nazo no Fūin Ressha) * Ep. 30: Golden Columns of Fire! Consecutive Mines, Big Explosions (金色の火柱! 機雷連続大爆発 Kin'iro no Hibashira! Kirai Renzoku Dai Bakuhatsu) * Ep. 31: The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice (黒い挑戦状! 怒れ五つの正義の星 Kuroi Chōsenjō! Ikare Itsutsu no Seigi no Hoshi) * Ep. 32: Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune (青い熱風! バリブルーン応答なし Aoi Neppū! Bariburūn Ōtō-nashi) * Ep. 33: The Red Target! A Fake Gorenger Appears (赤い標的! にせものゴレンジャー出現 Akai Hyōteki! Nisemono Gorenjā Shutsugen) * Ep. 34: The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC (黄色いスパイ戦! 見たかYTCの威力 Kiiroi Supai Ikusa! Mita ka Wai Tī Shī no Iryoku) * Ep. 35: Big Strange Black Bird! Gondola - War Bomber Fleet (黒い大怪鳥! コンドラー戦斗爆撃隊 Kuroi Dai Kai Tori! Kondorā Sentō Bakugeki Tai) * Ep. 36: The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship (真赤な猛進撃! 動く要塞無敵戦艦 Makka na Mō Shingeki! Ugoku Yōsai Muteki Senkan) * Ep. 37: A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form (真白い閃光! 黒十字総統の正体 Masshiroi Senkō! Kuro Jūji Sōtō no Shōtai) * Ep. 38: The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure (青い断崖! 悪魔の海賊宝さがし Aoi Dangai! Akuma no Kaizoku Takara Sagashi) * Ep. 39: Crimson Sea of Japan! The Mysterious Meteorite's ESP (真赤な日本海! 怪隕石の超能力 Makka na Nihonkai! Kai Inseki no Chōnōryoku) * Ep. 40: The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Momorenger From Hell (紅の復讐鬼! 地獄のモモレンジャー Kurenai no Fukushū Oni! Jigoku no Momo Renjā) * Ep. 41: Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune (黒い大逆転! 鳥取砂丘の攻防戦 Kuroi Dai Gyakushū! Tottori Sakkyū no Kōbōsen) * Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune (黒の鉄人死す! さらばバリブルーン Kuroi Tetsujin Shisu! Saraba Bariburūn) * Ep. 43: The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen (真赤な不死鳥! 無敵バリドリーン登場 Makka na Fushichō! Muteki Baridorīn Tōjō) * Ep. 44: Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches (青い万能戦車! バリタンク発進 Aoi Bannō Sensha! Baritanku Hasshin) * Ep. 45: Dark Sword Shark! Attack of Marine Hitmen (暗黒の剣鮫! 海の殺し屋襲来 Ankoku no Ken Same! Umi no Koroshiya Shūrai) * Ep. 46: Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage (黒い超特急! 機関車仮面大暴走 Kuroi Chōtokkyū! Kikansha Kamen Dai Bōsō) * Ep. 47: Big Red Counterattack! Angry Gorenger (赤い大逆襲! 怒りのゴレンジャー Akai Dai Gyakushū! Ikari no Gorenjā) * Ep. 48: The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park (黒い補給基地! 遊園地危機一髪 Kuroi Hokkyū Kichi! Yūenchi Kikiippatsu) * Ep. 49: The Big Green Escape! The Swastika's Trick Play (みどりの大脱走! 卍のトリックプレイ Midori no Dai Dassō! Manji no Torikku Purei) * Ep. 50: The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen (青い翼の秘密! 危うしバリドリーン Aoi Tsubasa no Himitsu! Ayaui Shi Baridorīn) * Ep. 51: The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman (青いニセ札づくり! 夕陽のガンマン Aoi Nisesatsu-dzukuri! Sekiyō no Ganman) * Ep. 52: The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial (ピンクの電話鬼! 殺しのダイヤル Pinku no Denwa Oni! Koroshi no Daiyaru) * Ep. 53: The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1 (赤いホームラン王! 必殺の背番号1 Akai Hōmu Ran Ō! Hissatsu no Sebangō Ichi) * Ep. 54: Crimson Challenge! Fire Mountain's Last Big Eruption (真赤な挑戦! 火の山最期の大噴火 Makka na Chōsen! Hi no Yama Saigo no Dai Funka) * Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse (色の大将軍! ツタンカーメンの呪い Iro no Daishōgun! Tsutankāmen no Noroi) * Ep. 56: Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach (青い夏休み! 魔の殺人海岸 Aoi Natsuyasumi! Ma no Satsujin Kaigan) * Ep. 57: The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy (黒い包囲網! 五つの顔のペギー Kuroi Hōi Ami! Itsutsu no Kao no Pegī) * Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle (真赤な野望! 総統閣下の黄金城 Makka na Yabō! Sōtō Kakka no Ōgon Shiro) * Ep. 59: The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan (真赤な南国! 謎のゴールド大作戦 Makka na Nankoku! Nazo no Gōrudo Dai Sakusen) * Ep. 60: Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island (青い瀬戸内海! 浮かぶ秘密要塞島 Aoi Setonaikai! Ukabu Himitsu Yōsai Shima) * Ep. 61: The Pink KO Punch! End Ball Game (桃色のKOパンチ! エンドボール勝負 Momoiro no Kei Ō Panchi! Endo Bōru Shōbu) * Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion (白い怪奇! 死神館の罠 Shiroi Kaiki! Shinigami Kan no Wana) * Ep. 63: A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon (黒い電光石火! 飛び出す大砲 Kuroi Denkōsekka! Tobidasu Taihō) * Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion (青いUFO (ユーフォー)!! 宇宙軍団大襲来 Aoi Yūfō!! Uchū Gundan Dai Shūrai) * Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Crowded Fight at Black Cross Castle (真赤な決死隊!! 殴りこみ黒十字城 Makka na Kesshitai!! Naguri Komi Kuro Jūji Shiro) * Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge (赤い人質交換!! バットラー大襲撃 Akai Hitojichi Kōkan!! Battorā Dai Shūgeki) * Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset (真赤な特攻!! キレンジャー夕陽に死す Makka na Tokkō!! Ki Renjā Sekiyō ni Shisu) * Ep. 68: The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle (ピンクの反乱!! 針・針・針の大攻撃 Pinku no Hanran!! Hari-hari-hari no Dai Kōgeki) * Ep. 69: The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Variccune Launches (五色新兵器!! バリキキューン発進 Goshiki Shinpei Utuswa!! Barikkyūn Hasshin) * Ep. 70: Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express (青い逆襲!! 宇宙特急をストップせよ Aoi Gyakushū!! Uchū Tokkyū o Sutoppu Seyo) * Ep. 71: Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan (真赤な大決戦!! 地球移動計画 Makka na Dai Kessen!! Chikyū Itō Keikaku) * Ep. 72: Blue Secrecy!! Varidreen Left to be Dismantled (青い機密!! 解体されたバリドリーン Aoi Kimitsu!! Kaitai Sareta Baridorīn) * Ep. 73: Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line (黒いつむじ風!! 勝負だ! 一直線 Kuroi Tsumujikaze!! Shōbu da! Itchokusen) * Ep. 74: Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth (青い大寒波!! 地球氷づけ作戦 Aoi Daikan Nami!! Chikyū Kōridzuke Sakusen) * Ep. 75: Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy (真赤な火炎地獄!! ストーブ仮面の陰謀 Makka na Kaen Jigoku!! Sutōbu Kamen no Inbō) * Ep. 76: Crimson Infiltration!! Did You See Tsuyoshi Kaijou? (真赤な潜入!! 君は海城剛を見たか? Makka na Sannyū!! Kimi wa Kaijō Tsuyoshi o Mita ka?) * Ep. 77: Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman (黒い恐怖!! 吸血ヘビ女 Kuroi Kyōfu!! Kyūketsu Hebi Onna) * Ep. 78: Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar (黒い妨害電波!! 原始の雄叫び Kuroi Hōgaidenpa!! Genshi no Osakebi) * Ep. 79: Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form (真赤な追跡!! 姿なき暗殺者の正体 Makka na Tsuiseki!! Sugata-naki Ansatsusha no Shōtai) * Ep. 80: Crimson Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope (真赤な敵中横断! 希望への脱出 Makka na Tekichō Ōdan! Kibō e no Dasshutsu) * Ep. 81: Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap (黒い疑惑!! 殺人スパイの罠 Kuroi Giwaku!! Satsujin Supai no Wana) * Ep. 82: Black Magician!! Mystery of the Dollhouse?! (黒い魔術師!! 人形館の怪?! Kuroi Majutsushi!! Ningyōkan no Kai?!) * Ep. 83: Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis (オレンジ色の初恋!! 吼える大都会 Orenji-iro no Hatsukoi!! Hoeru Daitokai) * Ep. 84: Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars (真赤な大勝利!! 永久に輝け五つ星 Makka na Daishōri!! Eikyū ni Kagayake Itsutsu Hoshi) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear (宇宙海賊現る, Uchū Kaizoku Arawaru) * Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates (さよなら宇宙海賊, Sayonara Uchū Kaizoku) Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival! Movies * (Movie version of Episode 6) * (Movie version of Episode 15) * (Movie version of Episode 36) * (Movie version of Episode 54) * * * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * * Net Movies * Stage Shows/Live Apppearances * Ohranger Stage Show at Return of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Korakuen Yuenchi * Timeranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Abaranger Stage Show at Red Senshi Tokyo Dome City * Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Boukenger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Boukenger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagiya Dome * Gekiranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Go-Onger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Goseiger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Goseiger Stage Show at Super Hero New Hero Legend * Gokaiger Stage Show at Red Heroes Theatre G-Rosso * Gokaiger Stage Show at Red Heroes New Hero Legend * Go-Busters Stage Show at Red Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble * Go-Busters Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome Comics * Shin Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Gokko * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Books * ''To be added Toys * Gorenger (Toyline) ** Figures *** First Wave *** Second Wave ** Gorenger Machines ** Star Machines Games * Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 * Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross References